


Thin Walls

by D4tD (dance4thedead)



Series: Bitter Shots [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Coping, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/D4tD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ronald and his partner come home late one night and start getting it on downstairs, Eric and Alan have to find a way to cope with the disturbance. Established Slingphries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xbertyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Al, what are you hiding?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515867) by [Xbertyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx). 



> *****Self harm and past trauma mentioned.*****

It was already past midnight when they heard the two love birds stumble back into the apartment. The other bedroom was next to their own, located on the floor above. However, if Ronald's moans from how well his partner was taking care of him were anything to go by, they wouldn't even make it that far.

Eric jumped off the bed, flicking the light on with a heavy hand. He shoved the frames of his glasses on to his face with enough force to leave red marks on the bridge of his nose.

Alan rolled over, still half asleep. “Come back to bed,” he mumbled into his pillow, wanting nothing more than to resume his hibernation cuddled next to his bear of a man. It wasn't the first time the pair had come home late, and he knew if Eric went downstairs, nobody in that apartment would get what they wanted that night.

“No, Al! I'm not gunna stand for it! Damn, I just had the couch cleaned, an' y' know if they aren't doin' it on there, they're doin' it on the table! God knows—”

“Shh … it doesn't matter. We'll deal with them in the morning.”

Eric threw the bedroom door open, nearly twisting the knob off as Ronald's shouted assertions, expletives, and prayers to an unnamed deity reverberated through their home.

“Eric, wait!”

“No, I'm goin' down their an' givin' them both of a piece of—”

“Eric!”

“Wha'?”

Alan fumbled for his glasses on the night stand and slid them on to his face; he wouldn't miss seeing Eric like this for the world. He was beautiful when he was worked up, and right now he was fucking seething. His hands were balled up and shaking at his sides. The vein at his throat pulsed at the ribbed collar of his thin white crew neck. Alan swallowed—the sight of him chased the fatigue right out of his bones. “Stay. Please.”

Eric glanced back at him, caught with his feet on the threshold. It really wasn't their fault, if he let himself think about it. The walls the builders used in this apartment were indecently thin.

No. They woke him and Alan up; they got cock blocked. It was only fair. Although he probably went too far last time when he flushed all the lube in their place down the drain. Ronald still hadn't forgiven him for that one (neither had his asshole).

Still, the three of them had work in the morning, and their boss was not a lenient man when it came to reprimanding his subordinates for operating at anything less than their full potential.

“How the hell are we supposed ta' sleep through all tha'?” Eric yelled from the landing at the top of the steps.

“When did I say I wanted to go back to sleep?”

Words couldn't describe how quickly Eric was back in the bedroom. Alan was lying on top of the comforter, shirt discarded on to the ugly orange shag rug that had survived the great furniture consolidation when they had moved out from the dorms at the academy so many years ago. Shit, he was the kind of gorgeous that took your breath away.

His torso was still thin, not nearly as sickly small as he used to be. The couple downstairs didn't help by stuffing the fridge with their leftovers, which they insisted he eat. If he was ever able to get some meat on him, Eric would never live it down. Then again, he was pretty sure Eric liked seeing the place at the bottom of his rib cage stick out a little bit, even if he would never admit it.

Alan propped himself up his elbows, smirking. “You're really aggravated tonight.” He swallowed again, intentionally this time, so Eric could watch his Adam's apple bobble up and back down.

Eric breathed out a sigh. “Agh … it's not right for y' to be able to control me like this.”

“If I don't, you're bound to act impulsively.”

Eric leaned over him, their faces close enough to feel each other's breaths. “Is tha' wha' y' think?” he whispered to those perfect lips.

Alan arched up, pressing firmly into Eric's mouth. He used to be so shy about being intimate, but time had taught him that if he wanted anything, Eric would wait for him to take the initiative. His lover was a real gentleman like that.

His tongue passed into Eric's mouth as Ronald screamed out his orgasm from downstairs. He could practically feel Eric's annoyance radiating off of him, so he shifted his weight to one hand, tangling his fingers into Eric's hair with the other, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He flicked his tongue across the roof of Eric's mouth, rubbed against the side of Eric's tongue … all those sensitive areas only he and no one else knew where to find.

Eric pulled away, a low laugh sounding in his throat that came out more like a hum of contentment. “Seems ta' me I'm not the only one bein' impulsive, here.”

“Can you take your shirt off for me?”

The hem of the crew neck rose from his waist to over his head, then was dropped right next to the other shirt.

“Trousers too.”

Eric regarded him, hesitantly. Alan knew his boyfriend was no prude, and that his caution was for his sake.

“Y' sure y' want this, Al? I'm not pressurin' y' or nothin'.”

“Of course you aren't.”

Instead of removing the rest of his clothing, Eric left his side to switch off the light.

“Actually, can you leave those the way they are?”

“On?”

“Y-yes … and the door too.”

“Y' want the door open an' the lights on?”

“Are you okay with that?”

“If that's wha' y' want.”

“It is. Lights on, door open.”

Eric gritted his teeth together. He could still hear the couple beneath them messing around and it was making his rage rise to the surface again. “This about wha' Ronnie said the other day about the only thing we ever do is kiss and hold hands? 'Cause y' know that's not true an' y' don't have ta' be provin' tha' to him or anyone else.”

“Eric, I want this for us. I want this for me.”

Eric nodded. Alan was serious about this, and once he made up his mind there was no use trying to talk him out of it.

Eric slipped his pajamas bottoms off, letting them pool around his ankles. He went for the elastic band on his underwear, but stopped when he saw Alan visibly tense up.

“Y' sure ya' okay?” he asked. Alan was about to say that he was, but Eric knew when he was clearly suppressing panic. “It's havin' the lights on, isn't it?”

Alan drew himself into a little ball—god he was cute like that—and rested his chin on his knees. “I want to try it though. I think I'm ready for you to see me.”

Eric left his boxers on for tonight and crawled on to his side of the bed. “I won't do anythin' ta' y' tha' makes y' uncomfortable. Even if y' tell me otherwise.” He took Alan's hand in his own, planting kisses on the back of it.

Alan relaxed slightly into the familiarity of his touch. This was Eric that he was with. Eric would never do anything to harm him. They loved each other, they trusted each other … even if his body couldn't yet. "It shouldn't make a difference. I've seen you naked … I've touched you in places—”

A gentle finger nudged Alan's chin up to meet Eric's gaze. “Hey, would it help y' if y' were the one on top, an' we did it like we used to?” he asked softly.

Alan blushed deeply. “Eric, you don't … besides I'm still not ready for—”

He kissed him on the brow sweetly before the poor kid could get any more flustered. “I'm not talkin' about any of tha'. Just the position, Al.”

Eric lay down, his back sinking into the softness of the mattress. Alan timidly looped his leg over Eric's waist, sitting back against his hips.

Alan gasped as he felt Eric's erection press against his entrance through three layers of clothing. “Eric, don't! I can't—”

Eric was trying his best not to moan, but Alan was unintentionally rocking against his dick. He did the only thing he could; he grabbed his lover by the wrists, jerking Alan's body forward so his boyfriend fell on to his chest. He was light, there's was no denying that, but he still had enough weight to him to knock the air out of Eric's lungs.

The sudden contact would have felt great if both of them weren't fighting to find a regular rhythm to breathe to. Eric held on to Alan, consoling fingers stroking through his hair, rubbing circles on to the skin of his back. He spoke into his ear, words into that warm neck, “Al, it's okay. I'm not doin' anythin', remember. I promised y' I won't. You're tha' one sitin' on me. If y' didn't like it there, y' gotta be the one ta' move away.”

Alan collected his wits and pushed himself back on to his hand and knees, still straddling Eric. “It's okay. I'm all right.”

“No, y' aren't. Let's just call it a night.”

“But … you're still hard.”

Alan was actually frowning and it was killing Eric's self restraint.

“That's 'cause ya' still on top of me. Don't worry, it'll go down in a bit.”

“Can't I take care of you?”

“Al—”

“Please. I … I want them to hear us.”

That was not what Eric expected to hear from Alan, who was normally the picture of reservation. He searched Alan's eyes for any sign that he was being anything other than candid, until Alan dropped his head down and their lips made contact again.

Alan nipped gently at Eric's lip. His glasses started slipping down his nose, but he didn't mind. His lips moved down, giving love to Eric's jaw, the contour of his neck, the delicate skin right below his collar bone.

Eric moaned into the touches, the little flicks of Alan's tongue when he decided to run the hot muscle down his sternum, drawing wet circles around his nipple. Eric gasped, his back lifting when the edges of Alan's teeth scrapped against it, biting only enough that he felt barely any pain in his pleasure.

“Al … ah … god.”

Eric fell back on to the bed, large hands flying up to grab Alan's thin shoulder, squeezing them gently just to have something to hold on to. Slender fingers rolled Eric's other nipple in between thumb and forefinger, making his eyes go from the ceiling, to Alan, and back to the heavens.

Eric's hands lowered, tracing the faint lines marking Alan's arms. They were old, and they had healed better than the ones still concealed by clothing. Eric mindlessly rubbed at them, wishing he had the power to make them go away. 

Alan suddenly stopped his caresses, siting up on Eric's stomach. The way he regarded Eric was instantly sobering.

“Eric … please stop looking at them.”

His hands slipped off Alan's arm. “Wha' are y' talkin' about?”

“My scars. That's all they should be now. Scars.”

Eric dug his nails into his own palm, half to stop himself from squirming under the delicious warmth of Alan's thighs and the other half to make sure he didn't fly off the handle into another fit of anger at all the things he was too late to change. He let out a heated breath.“Ye. They're a part of y', Al.”

“They make you upset.”

“Well, 'course they do.”

“You've got your own too, Eric. They just aren't on your skin like mine.”

The smallest expression of sorrow crossed Eric's face. It didn't go unnoticed.

“None of that,” Alan said. “Of everything that's happened to me, you are my silver lining. Understand?”

Eric nodded. That question shouldn't have had to be asked—it was the accord their relationship was built upon. Yet for some reason, hearing it verbalized still made his heart flutter.

“Al, can y' keep touchin' me? Please.”

Those dainty fingers were back on his sides as soon as it was requested, ghosting over his skin, sending pin picks of pleasure into him. Eric groaned, his hips bucking up even with Alan's body weight pressing him into the sheets.

“Lower, Al. Lower. I need y' ta'—”

“Here?” Alan asked, pressing a kiss beneath his navel. Eric jerked up in frustration.

“No! Agh … please god I need … ah fuck!”

The waistband of Eric's underwear was streched down and Alan lightly kissed the tip of the cock formerly beneath it. The elastic band snapped back into place against Eric's hipbones as he looked up to his boyfriend, who he had reduced to a panting mess.

“Shit, Al! Y' gunna make me come before y'!”

“I thought you had better self control.”

“Not when y' go an' do tha'! You've never done tha' ta' me before! I thought y' said—”

“It felt right. Besides, you've done that to me … and more. Are you complaining?” His eyes were sparkling behind the frames of his glasses.

Eric grinned. “Hell no.”

Alan climbed back up to take Eric's lips once more. Eric kissed back, hard. The pretense of being gentle caved to the need to frantically ravage each other's mouths. Tongues slipped past each other. Alan reached down to wrap his hand around Eric's clothed erection as Eric dared to grip the back of Alan's thighs, feeling his way up to the curve of his ass.

They broke away from their kiss, entranced by their ability to take in every little detail of each other's faces, the little nuances that were so novel to them: the way Alan would shut eyes and open them back up again when he got really into it, the way Eric's mouth would move in a little half breath when something felt so good, a normal breath wouldn't suffice.

Alan ran his thumb along the underside of Eric's cock, making the fingers on his ass clench on instinct.

Eric huffed, not able to hold off much longer. “Agh … Al, I'm not playin'.”

The sweetest moan was pulled out from Alan as Eric slid his hands over his ass.

“Neither am I.” He rubbed Eric's erection against the bulge in his own trousers, grunting and shutting his eyes the moment they met.

“Bottoms on, then?”

“Just for tonight, b-because of the lights … do you mind?” Alan asked, managing to reopen his eyes.

“It's gunna chafe like a motherfucker.”

“I don't care. Can we…?”

In place of responding, Eric lifted his hand from Alan's rear, his fingers joining his boyfriend's to stroke both of them together. Alan started to move on top of him, pushing their erections against and past one another, speeding up to chase that blissful friction.

Alan came first, fast and hard. His orgasm washed over him; his mouth hanging open and from the sheer intensity of it, cheeks dusted with a rose blush. Eric joined him seconds later, shouting the other's name so loud it permeated the walls—even the exterior ones. His gaze never left Alan's face, committing that beautiful expression he made when he fell over his edge to memory.

Alan collapsed beside Eric, completely spent and wondering how on earth he was going to find the energy to freshen up.

Eric rolled over on his side, nose to nose with his Alan. He breathed in his scent, the frames of their glasses knocking together gently. He smiled sweetly. “Al, thank y' for letting me see y',” he whispered.

“Thank you for accepting … all the things about me.”

Eric stole the moment by leaving the tenderest of kisses on his lips—an unspoken 'don't mention it.' He then let out a low laugh, not unkindly, just an acknowledgment that everything was back to being right in the universe. “Guess Ronnie won't be able ta' mock us anymore.”

There wasn't any humor in Alan's eyes. He had that look of subtle determination Eric knew his lover always possessed, but seldom showed. “One of these days, we're going to be able to do it like them, Eric,” he said solemnly. "I don't want to be … damaged … indefinitely."

Eric reached down, finding Alan's hands and intertwining their fingers. “Y' know, I don't think we need to change anythin' about us,” he said, sincerity in every word. “I like us the way we are.”

Their hands were warm and they fit together like two pieces that were never meant to be separate. They held each other for the rest of the night, safe in each other's arms. Making the most of what time remained.

 

_If I could have it my way, I'd have us stay together like this forever._

 


End file.
